


Practising

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I only wish I owned them and made masses of money; unfortunately I don't.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve's been practising; it's the first Danny's heard of it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Practising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitmerlot1213**](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** from the prompt: _I'd love a McDanno drabble, perhaps something sweet and romantic_. This has already been posted at the comm..

"Mmm, that was good."

"It should be; I've been practising."

"Practising?"

"You know, testing it out before the big event."

"I know what _practising_ means, you ignoramus!"

"Why'd you ask then?"

"I asked because I wanted to know _who_ got to experience this practice of yours."

"Are you jealous?"

"You're damned right I am! No one other than me should get to taste."

"Don't worry so much. It's not like I was cheating on you."

"I don't know… cooking the perfect dinner for someone other than me sounds a lot like cheating."

"Kiss me, you idiot."

Danny could only oblige.

~//~


End file.
